The present invention relates to compositions, in either liquid or granular form, for use in laundry applications, wherein the compositions comprise certain cyclic amine based polymer, oligomer or copolymer materials that have been oxidized, and which impart appearance and integrity benefits to fabrics and textiles laundered in washing solutions formed from such compositions.
It is, of course, well known that alternating cycles of using and laundering fabrics and textiles, such as articles of worn clothing and apparel, will inevitably adversely affect the appearance and integrity of the fabric and textile items so used and laundered. Fabrics and textiles simply wear out over time and with use. Laundering of fabrics and textiles is necessary to remove soils and stains which accumulate therein and thereon during ordinary use. However, the laundering operation itself, over many cycles, can accentuate and contribute to the deterioration of the integrity and the appearance of such fabrics and textiles.
Deterioration of fabric integrity and appearance can manifest itself in several ways. Short fibers are dislodged from woven and knit fabric/textile structures by the mechanical action of laundering. These dislodged fibers may form lint, fuzz or xe2x80x9cpillsxe2x80x9d which are visible on the surface of fabrics and diminish the appearance of newness of the fabric. Further, repeated laundering of fabrics and textiles, especially with bleach-containing laundry products, can remove dye from fabrics and textiles and impart a faded, worn out appearance as a result of diminished color intensity, and in many cases, as a result of changes in hues or shades of color.
Given the foregoing, there is clearly an ongoing need to identify materials which could be added to laundry detergent products that would associate themselves with the fibers of the fabrics and textiles laundered using such detergent products and thereby reduce or minimize the tendency of the laundered fabric/textiles to deteriorate in appearance. Any such detergent product additive material should, of course, be able to benefit fabric appearance and integrity without unduly interfering with the ability of the laundry detergent to perform its fabric cleaning function. The present invention is directed to the use of oxidized cyclic amine based polymer, oligomer or copolymer materials in laundry applications which perform in this desired manner.
Cyclic amine based polymer, oligomer or copolymer materials which are suitable for use in laundry operations and provide the desired fabric appearance and integrity benefits can be characterized by the following general formula: 
wherein;
each T is independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C12 alkyl, substituted alkyl, C7-C12 alkylaryl,
xe2x80x94(CH2)hCOOM, xe2x80x94(CH2)hSO3M, CH2CH(OH)SO3M, xe2x80x94(CH2)hOSO3M, 
wherein W comprises at least one cyclic constituent selected from the group consisting of: 
in addition to the at least one cyclic constituent, W may also comprise an aliphatic or substituted aliphatic moiety of the general structure; 
each B is independently C1-C12 alkylene, C1-C12 substituted alkylene, C3-C12 alkenylene, C8-C12 dialkylarylene, C8-C12 dialkylarylene, and xe2x80x94(R5O)nR5xe2x80x94;
each D is independently C2-C6 alkylene;
each Q is independently selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, C1-C18 alkoxy, C2-C18 hydroxyalkoxy, amino, C1-C18 alkylamino, dialkylamino, trialkylamino groups, heterocyclic monoamino groups and diamino groups;
each R1 is independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C8 alkyl and C1-C8 hydroxyalkyl;
each R2is independently selected from the group consisting of C1-C12 alkylene, C1-C12 alkenylene, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OR1)xe2x80x94CH2, C8-C12 alkarylene, C4-C12 dihydroxyalkylene, poly(C2-C4 alkyleneoxy)alkylene, H2CH(OH)CH2OR2OCH2CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94, and C3-C12 hydrocarbyl moieties;
provided that when R2 is a C3-C12 hydrocarbyl moiety the hydrocarbyl moiety can comprise from about 2 to about 4 branching moieties of the general structure: 
each R3 is independently selected from the group consisting of H, R2, O, C1-C20 hydroxyalkyl, C1-C20 alkyl, substituted alkyl, C6-C11 aryl, substituted aryl, C7-C11 alkylaryl, C1-C20 aminoalkyl, xe2x80x94(CH2)hCOOM, xe2x80x94(CH2)hSO3M, CH2CH(OH)SO3M, xe2x80x94(CH2)hOSO3M, 
wherein at least about 10 mole %, preferably at least about 20 mole %, more preferably at least about 30 mole %, and most preferably at least about 50 mole % of the R3 groups are O, provided that O is only present on a tertiary N;
each R4 is independently selected from the group consisting of H, C1-C22 alkyl, C1-C22 hydroxyalkyl, aryl and C7-C22 alkylaryl;
each R5 is independently selected from the group consisting of C2-C8 alkylene, C2-C8 alkyl substituted alkylene; and
A is a compatible monovalent or di or polyvalent anion;
M is a compatible cation;
b=number necessary to balance the charge;
each x is independently from 3 to about 1000;
each c is independently 0 or 1;
each h is independently from about 1 to about 8;
each q is independently from 0 to about 6;
each n is independently from 1 to about 20;
each r is independently from 0 to about 20; and
each t is independently from 0 to 1.
The oxidized cyclic amine based polymer, oligomer or copolymer materials defined above can be used as a washing solution additive in either granular or liquid form. Alternatively, they can be admixed to granular detergents, dissolved in liquid detergent compositions or added to a fabric softening composition. The forgoing description of uses for the cyclic amine based fabric treatment materials defined herein are intended to be exemplary and other uses will be apparent to those skilled in the art and are intended to be within the scope of the present invention.
The laundry detergent compositions herein comprise from about 1% to 80% by weight of a detersive surfactant, from about 0.1% to 80% by weight of an organic or inorganic detergency builder and from about 0.01% to 5% by weight of the cyclic amine based fabric treatment materials of the present invention. The detersive surfactant and detergency builder materials can be any of those useful in conventional laundry detergent products.
Aqueous solutions of the cyclic amine based polymer, oligomer or copolymer materials of the subject invention comprise from about 0.01% to 80% by weight of the cyclic amine based fabric treatment materials dissolved in water and other ingredients such as stabilizers and pH adjusters.
In its method aspect, the present invention relates to the laundering or treating of fabrics and textiles in aqueous washing or treating solutions formed from effective amounts of the detergent compositions described herein, or formed from the individual components of such compositions. Laundering of fabrics and textiles in such washing solutions, followed by rinsing and drying, imparts fabric appearance benefits to the fabric and textile articles so treated. Such benefits can include improved overall appearance, pill/fuzz reduction, antifading, improved abrasion resistance, and/or enhanced softness.
As noted, when fabric or textiles are laundered in wash solutions which comprise the oxidized cyclic amine based polymer, oligomer or copolymer materials of the present invention fabric appearance and integrity are enhanced. The oxidized cyclic amine based polymer, oligomer or copolymer materials of the present invention are sometimes referred to herein as xe2x80x9ccyclic amine based fabric treatment materialsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccyclic amine based polymer, oligomer or copolymer materialsxe2x80x9d. The cyclic amine based fabric treatment materials can be added to wash solutions by incorporating them into a detergent composition, a fabric softener or by adding them separately to the washing solution. The cyclic amine based fabric treatment materials are described herein primarily as liquid or granular detergent additives but the present invention is not meant to be so limited. The cyclic amine based fabric treatment materials, detergent composition components, optional ingredients for such compositions and methods of using such compositions, are described in detail below. All percentages are by weight unless other specified.
A) Oxidized Cyclic Amine Based Polymer, Oligomer or Copolymer Materials
The essential component of the compositions of the present invention comprises one or more oxidized cyclic amine based polymer, oligomer or copolymer. Such materials have been found to impart a number of appearance benefits to fabrics and textiles laundered in aqueous washing solutions formed from detergent compositions which contain such cyclic amine based fabric treatment materials. Such fabric appearance benefits can include, for example, improved overall appearance of the laundered fabrics, reduction of the formation of pills and fuzz, protection against color fading, improved abrasion resistance, etc. The cyclic amine based fabric treatment materials used in the compositions and methods herein can provide such fabric appearance benefits with acceptably little or no loss in cleaning performance provided by the laundry detergent compositions into which such materials are incorporated.
The cyclic amine based polymer, oligomer or copolymer component of the compositions herein may comprise combinations of these cyclic amine based materials. For example, a mixture of piperadine and epihalohydrin condensates can be combined with a mixture of morpholine and epihalohydrin condensates to achieve the desired fabric treatment results. Moreover, the molecular weight of cyclic amine based fabric treatment materials can vary within the mixture as is illustrated in the Examples below.
The Example section below contains numerous non-limiting examples of oxidized cyclic amine polymers according to the present invention. More exemplary compounds can be formed by reactin components from groups 1 and 2 below followed by oxidation of the tertiary amines with a suitable oxidizing agent.
1) a cyclic amine such as imidazole, alkyl imidazole, aminoalkyl imidazole, benzimidazole, piperazine, aminoalkyl piperazine, bis(N-aminoalkyl)piperazine, aminoalkyl morpholine, aminoalkyl piperidine, and optionally an acyclica mine and mixtures thereof;
2) a cross linking agent selected from the group consisting of 1,2 dichloroethane, 1,2 dichloropropane, 1,3 dichloropropane, 1,3 dichloropronae-2-ol, 1,4 dichlorobutane, 1,6 dichlorohexane, epichlorohydrin, bisepoxybutane, bisglicedyl ether of 4,4xe2x80x2 didihydroxydiphenyl-dimethylmethane, bishalohydrins of C2-C8 diols, bisglycidyl ethers C2-C18 diols, bisglycidyl ethers of polyalkyleneglycols and mixtures thereof
These cyclic amine based polymers can be linear or branched. One specific type of branching can be introduced using a polyfunctional crosslinking agent. An example of such such polymer is exemplified below. 
As will be apparent to those skilled in the art, an oligomer is a molecule consisting of only a few monomer units while polymers comprise considerably more monomer units. For the present invention, oligomers and polymers are together referred to as polymers. Copolymers are polymers or oligomers wherein two or more dissimilar monomers have been simultaneously or sequentially polymerized. Copolymers of the present invention can include, for example, polymers or oligomers polymerized from a mixture of a primary cyclic amine based monomer, e.g., piperadine, and a secondary cyclic amine monomer, e.g., morpholine.
The cyclic amine based fabric treatment component of the detergent compositions herein will generally comprise from about 0.01% to about 5% by the weight of the detergent composition. More preferably, such cyclic amine based fabric treatment materials will comprise from about 0.1% to about 4% by weight of the detergent compositions. However, as discussed above, when used as a washing solution additive, i.e. when the cyclic amine based fabric treatment component is not incorporated into a detergent composition, the concentration of the cyclic amine based component can comprise from about 0.1% to about 80% by weight of the additive material. Cyclic amine based polymer, oligomer or copolymer materials which are suitable for use in laundry operations and provide the desired fabric appearance and integrity benefits can be characterized by the general formula given in the Summary of the Invention. Preferred compounds that fall within this general structure include compounds:
wherein each R1 is H; and
at least one W is selected from the group consisting of: 
Even more preferred compounds for the fabric appearance and integrity benefits are those:
wherein each R1 is H; and
at least one W is selected from the group consisting of: 
And most preferred compounds for the fabric appearance and integrity benefits are those:
wherein each R1 is H; and
at least one W is selected from the group consisting of: 
Preferred compounds to be used as the linking group R2 include, but are not limited to: polyepoxides, ethylenecarbonate, propylenecarbonate, urea, xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated carboxylic acids, esters of xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated carboxylic acids, amides of xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated carboxylic acids, anhydrides of xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated carboxylic acids, di- or polycarboxylic acids, esters of di- or polycarboxylic acids, amides of di- or polycarboxylic acids, anhydrides of di- or polycarboxylic acids, glycidylhalogens, chloroformic esters, chloroacetic esters, derivatives of chloroformic esters, derivatives of chloroacetic esters, epihalohydrins, glycerol dichlorohydrins, bis-(halohydrins), polyetherdihalo-compounds, phosgene, polyhalogens, functionalized glycidyl ethers and mixtures thereof.
Moreover, R2 can also comprise a reaction product formed by reacting one or more of polyetherdiamines, alkylenediamines, polyalkylenepolyamines, alcohols, alkyleneglycols and polyalkyleneglycols with xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated carboxylic acids, esters of xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated carboxylic acids, amides of xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated carboxylic acids and anhydrides of xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated carboxylic acids provided that the reaction products contain at least two double bonds, two carboxylic groups, two amide groups or two ester groups.
Additionally preferred cyclic amine based polymer, oligomer or copolymer materials for use herein include adducts of two or more compositions selected from the group consisting of piperazine, piperadine, imidazole, epichlorohydrin benzyl quat, epichlorohydrin methyl quat, morpholine and mixtures thereof
B) Detersive Surfactant
The detergent compositions herein comprise from about 1% to 80% by weight of a detersive surfactant. Preferably such compositions comprise from about 5% to 50% by weight of surfactant. Detersive surfactants utilized can be of the anionic, nonionic, zwitterionic, ampholytic or cationic type or can comprise compatible mixtures of these types. Detergent surfactants useful herein are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,961, Norris, issued May 23, 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,678, Laughlin et al., issued Dec. 30, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,905, Cockrell, issued Sep. 16, 1980, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,659, Murphy, issued Dec. 16, 1980. All of these patents are incorporated herein by reference. Of all the surfactants, anionics and nonionics are preferred.
Useful anionic surfactants can themselves be of several different types. For example, water-soluble salts of the higher fatty acids, i.e., xe2x80x9csoapsxe2x80x9d, are useful anionic surfactants in the compositions herein. This includes alkali metal soaps such as the sodium, potassium, ammonium, and alkylolammonium salts of higher fatty acids containing from about 8 to about 24 carbon atoms, and preferably from about 12 to about 18 carbon atoms. Soaps can be made by direct saponification of fats and oils or by the neutralization of free fatty acids. Particularly useful are the sodium and potassium salts of the mixtures of fatty acids derived from coconut oil and tallow, i.e., sodium or potassium tallow and coconut soap.
Additional non-soap anionic surfactants which are suitable for use herein include the water-soluble salts, preferably the alkali metal, and ammonium salts, of organic sulfuric reaction products having in their molecular structure an alkyl group containing from about 10 to about 20 carbon atoms and a sulfonic acid or sulfuric acid ester group. (Included in the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d is the alkyl portion of acyl groups.) Examples of this group of synthetic surfactants are a) the sodium, potassium and ammonium alkyl sulfates, especially those obtained by sulfating the higher alcohols (C8-C18 carbon atoms) such as those produced by reducing the glycerides of tallow or coconut oil; b) the sodium, potassium and ammonium alkyl polyethoxylate sulfates, particularly those in which the alkyl group contains from 10 to 22, preferably from 12 to 18 carbon atoms, and wherein the polyethoxylate chain contains from 1 to 15, preferably 1 to 6 ethoxylate moieties; and c) the sodium and potassium alkylbenzene sulfonates in which the alkyl group contains from about 9 to about 15 carbon atoms, in straight chain or branched chain configuration, e.g., those of the type described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,220,099 and 2,477,383. Especially valuable are linear straight chain alkylbenzene sulfonates in which the average number of carbon atoms in the alkyl group is from about 11 to 13, abbreviated as C11-13 LAS.
Preferred nonionic surfactants are those of the formula R1 (OC2H4)nOH, wherein R1 is a C10-C16 alkyl group or a C8-C12 alkyl phenyl group, and n is from 3 to about 80. Particularly preferred are condensation products of C12-C15 alcohols with from about 5 to about 20 moles of ethylene oxide per mole of alcohol, e.g., C12-C13 alcohol condensed with about 6.5 moles of ethylene oxide per mole of alcohol.
Additional suitable nonionic surfactants include polyhydroxy fatty acid amides of the formula: 
wherein R is a C9-17 alkyl or alkenyl, R1 is a methyl group and Z is glycityl derived from a reduced sugar or alkoxylated derivative thereof. Examples are N-methyl N-1-deoxyglucityl cocoamide and N-methyl N-1-deoxyglucityl oleamide. Processes for making polyhydroxy fatty acid amides are known and can be found in Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,576 and Schwartz, U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,798, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Preferred surfactants for use in the detergent compositions described herein are amine based surfactants of the general formula: 
wherein R1 is a C6-C12 alkyl group; n is from about 2 to about 4, X is a bridging group which is selected from NH, CONH, COO, or O or X can be absent; and R3 and R4 are individually selected from H, C1-C4 alkyl, or (CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94O(R5)) wherein R5 is H or methyl. Especially preferred amines based surfactants include the following:
R1xe2x80x94(CH2)2xe2x80x94NH2
R1xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94NH2
R1xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94N(CH3)2

wherein R1 is a C6-C12 alkyl group and R5 is H or CH3. Particularly preferred amines for use in the surfactants defined above include those selected from the group consisting of octyl amine, hexyl amine, decyl amine, dodecyl amine, C8-C12 bis(hydroxyethyl)amine, C8-C12 bis(hydroxyisopropyl)amine, C8-C12 amido-propyl dimethyl amine, or mixtures thereof.
In a highly preferred embodiment, the amine based surfactant is described by the formula:
R1xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94N(CH3)2
wherein R1 is C8xe2x80x94C12 alkyl.
C) Detergent Builder
The detergent compositions herein may also comprise from about 0.1% to 80% by weight of a detergent builder. Preferably such compositions in liquid form will comprise from about 1% to 10% by weight of the builder component. Preferably such compositions in granular form will comprise from about 1% to 50% by weight of the builder component. Detergent builders are well known in the art and can comprise, for example, phosphate salts as well as various organic and inorganic nonphosphorus builders.
Water-soluble, nonphosphorus organic builders useful herein include the various alkali metal, ammonium and substituted ammonium polyacetates, carboxylates, polycarboxylates and polyhydroxy sulfonates. Examples of polyacetate and polycarboxylate builders are the sodium, potassium, lithium, ammonium and substituted ammonium salts of ethylene diamine tetraacetic acid, nitrilotriacetic acid, oxydisuccinic acid, mellitic acid, benzene polycarboxylic acids, and citric acid. Other suitable polycarboxylates for use herein are the polyacetal carboxylates described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,226, issued Mar. 13, 1979 to Crutchfield et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,495, issued Mar. 27, 1979 to Crutchfield et al., both of which are incorporated herein by reference. Particularly preferred polycarboxylate builders are the oxydisuccinates and the ether carboxylate builder compositions comprising a combination of tartrate monosuccinate and tartrate disuccinate described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,071, Bush et al., issued May 5, 1987, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Examples of suitable nonphosphorus, inorganic builders include the silicates, aluminosilicates, borates and carbonates. Particularly preferred are sodium and potassium carbonate, bicarbonate, sesquicarbonate, tetraborate decahydrate, and silicates having a weight ratio of SiO2 to alkali metal oxide of from about 0.5 to about 4.0, preferably from about 1.0 to about 2.4. Also preferred are aluminosilicates including zeolites. Such materials and their use as detergent builders are more fully discussed in Corkill et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,509, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Also discussed in U.S. Patent No. 4,605,509 are crystalline layered silicates which are suitable for use in the detergent compositions of this invention.
D) Optional Detergent Ingredients
In addition to the surfactants, builders and cyclic amine based polymer, oligomer or copolymer materials hereinbefore described, the detergent compositions of the present invention can also include any number of additional optional ingredients. These include conventional detergent composition components such as enzymes and enzyme stabilizing agents, suds boosters or suds suppressers, anti-tarnish and anticorrosion agents, bleaching agents, soil suspending agents, soil release agents, germicides, pH adjusting agents, non-builder alkalinity sources, chelating agents, organic and inorganic fillers, solvents, hydrotropes, optical brighteners, dyes and perfumes.
pH adjusting agents may be necessary in certain applications where the pH of the wash solution is greater than about 10.0 because the fabric integrity benefits of the defined compositions begin to diminish at a higher pH. Hence, if the wash solution is greater than about 10.0 after the addition of the cyclic amine based polymer, oligomer or copolymer materials of the present invention a pH adjuster should be used to reduce the pH of the washing solution to below about 10.0, preferably to a pH of below about 9.5 and most preferably below about 7.5. Suitable pH adjusters will be known to those skilled in the art.
A preferred optional ingredients for incorporation into the detergent compositions herein comprises a bleaching agent, e.g., a peroxygen bleach. Such peroxygen bleaching agents may be organic or inorganic in nature. Inorganic peroxygen bleaching agents are frequently utilized in combination with a bleach activator.
Useful organic peroxygen bleaching agents include percarboxylic acid bleaching agents and salts thereof. Suitable examples of this class of agents include magnesium monoperoxyphthalate hexahydrate, the magnesium salt of metachloro perbenzoic acid, 4-nonylamino-4-oxoperoxybutyric acid and diperoxydodecanedioic acid. Such bleaching agents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,781, Hartman, Issued Nov. 20, 1984; European Patent Application EP-A-133,354, Banks et al., Published Feb. 20, 1985; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,934, Chung et al., Issued Nov. 1, 1983. Highly preferred bleaching agents also include 6-nonylamino-6-oxoperoxycaproic acid (NAPAA) as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,551, Issued Jan. 6, 1987 to Burns et al.
Inorganic peroxygen bleaching agents may also be used, generally in particulate form, in the detergent compositions herein. Inorganic bleaching agents are in fact preferred. Such inorganic peroxygen compounds include alkali metal perborate and percarbonate materials. For example, sodium perborate (e.g. mono- or tetra-hydrate) can be used. Suitable inorganic bleaching agents can also include sodium or potassium carbonate peroxyhydrate and equivalent xe2x80x9cpercarbonatexe2x80x9d bleaches, sodium pyrophosphate peroxyhydrate, urea peroxyhydrate, and sodium peroxide. Persulfate bleach (e.g., OXONE, manufactured commercially by DuPont) can also be used. Frequently inorganic peroxygen bleaches will be coated with silicate, borate, sulfate or water-soluble surfactants. For example, coated percarbonate particles are available from various commercial sources such as FMC, Solvay Interox, Tokai Denka and Degussa.
Inorganic peroxygen bleaching agents, e.g., the perborates, the percarbonates, etc., are preferably combined with bleach activators, which lead to the in situ production in aqueous solution (i.e., during use of the compositions herein for fabric laundering/bleaching) of the peroxy acid corresponding to the bleach activator. Various non-limiting examples of activators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,854, Issued Apr. 10, 1990 to Mao et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,934 Issued Nov. 1, 1983 to Chung et al. The nonanoyloxybenzene sulfonate (NOBS) and tetraacetyl ethylene diamine (TAED) activators are typical and preferred. Mixtures thereof can also be used. See also the hereinbefore referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,551 for other typical bleaches and activators useful herein.
Other useful amido-derived bleach activators are those of the formulae:
R1N(R5)C(O)R2C(O)L
or
R1C(O)N(R5)R2C(O)L
wherein R1 is an alkyl group containing from about 6 to about 12 carbon atoms, R2 is an alkylene containing from 1 to about 6 carbon atoms, R5 is H or alkyl, aryl, or alkaryl containing from about 1 to about 10 carbon atoms, and L is any suitable leaving group. A leaving group is any group that is displaced from the bleach activator as a consequence of the nucleophilic attack on the bleach activator by the perhydrolysis anion. A preferred leaving group is phenol sulfonate.
Preferred examples of bleach activators of the above formulae include (6-octanamido-caproyl) oxybenzenesulfonate, (6-nonanamidocaproyl) oxybenzene-sul-fonate, (6decanamido-caproyl) oxybenzenesulfonate and mixtures thereof as described in the hereinbefore referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,551.
Another class of useful bleach activators comprises the benzoxazin-type activators disclosed by Hodge et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,966, 723, Issued Oct. 30, 1990, incorporated herein by reference. A highly preferred activator of the benzoxazin-type is: 
Still another class of useful bleach activators includes the acyl lactam activators, especially acyl caprolactams and acyl valerolactams of the formulae: 
wherein R6 is H or an alkyl, aryl, alkoxyaryl, or alkaryl group containing from 1 to about 12 carbon atoms. Highly preferred lactam activators include benzoyl caprolactam, octanoyl caprolactam, 3,5,5-trimethylhexanoyl caprolactam, nonanoyl caprolactam, decanoyl caprolactam, undecenoyl caprolactam, benzoyl valerolactam, octanoyl valerolactam, nonanoyl valerolactam, decanoyl valerolactam, undecenoyl valerolactam, 3,5,5-trimethylhexanoyl valerolactam and mixtures thereof. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,784, Issued to Sanderson, Oct. 8, 1985, incorporated herein by reference, which discloses acyl caprolactams, including benzoyl caprolactam, adsorbed into sodium perborate.
If utilized, peroxygen bleaching agent will generally comprise from about 2% to 30% by weight of the detergent compositions herein. More preferably, peroxygen bleaching agent will comprise from about 2% to 20% by weight of the compositions. Most preferably, peroxygen bleaching agent will be present to the extent of from about 3% to 15% by weight of the compositions herein. If utilized, bleach activators can comprise from about 2% to 10% by weight of the detergent compositions herein. Frequently, activators are employed such that the molar ratio of bleaching agent to activator ranges from about 1:1 to 10:1, more preferably from about 1.5:1 to 5:1.
Another highly preferred optional ingredient in the detergent compositions herein is a detersive enzyme component. Enzymes can be included in the present detergent compositions for a variety of purposes, including removal of protein-based, carbohydrate-based, or triglyceride-based stains from substrates, for the prevention of refugee dye transfer in fabric laundering, and for fabric restoration. Suitable enzymes include proteases, amylases, lipases, cellulases, peroxidases, and mixtures thereof of any suitable origin, such as vegetable, animal, bacterial, fungal and yeast origin. Preferred selections are influenced by factors such as pH-activity and/or stability, optimal thermostability, and stability to active detergents, builders and the like. In this respect bacterial or fungal enzymes are preferred, such as bacterial amylases and proteases, and fungal cellulases.
xe2x80x9cDetersive enzymexe2x80x9d, as used herein, means any enzyme having a cleaning, stain removing or otherwise beneficial effect in a laundry detergent composition. Preferred enzymes for laundry purposes include, but are not limited to, proteases, cellulases, lipases, amylases and peroxidases.
Enzymes are normally incorporated into detergent compositions at levels sufficient to provide a xe2x80x9ccleaning-effective amountxe2x80x9d. The term xe2x80x9ccleaning-effective amountxe2x80x9d refers to any amount capable of producing a cleaning, stain removal, soil removal, whitening, deodorizing, or freshness improving effect on substrates such as fabrics. In practical terms for current commercial preparations, typical amounts are up to about 5 mg by weight, more typically 0.01 mg to 3 mg, of active enzyme per gram of the detergent composition. Stated otherwise, the compositions herein will typically comprise from 0.001% to 5%, preferably 0.01%-1% by weight of a commercial enzyme preparation. Protease enzymes are usually present in such commercial preparations at levels sufficient to provide from 0.005 to 0.1 Anson units (AU) of activity per gram of composition. Higher active levels may be desirable in highly concentrated detergent formulations.
Suitable examples of proteases are the subtilisins which are obtained from particular strains of B. subtilis and B. licheniformis. One suitable protease is obtained from a strain of Bacillus, having maximum activity throughout the pH range of 8-12, developed and sold as ESPERASE(copyright) by Novo Industries A/S of Denmark, hereinafter xe2x80x9cNovoxe2x80x9d. The preparation of this enzyme and analogous enzymes is described in GB 1,243,784 to Novo. Other suitable proteases include ALCALASE(copyright) and SAVINASE(copyright) from Novo and MAXATASE(copyright) from International Bio-Synthetics, Inc., The Netherlands; as well as Protease A as disclosed in EP 130,756 A, Jan. 9, 1985 and Protease B as disclosed in EP 303,761 A, Apr. 28, 1987 and EP 130,756 A, Jan. 9, 1985. See also a high pH protease from Bacillus sp. NCIMB 40338 described in WO 9318140 A to Novo. Enzymatic detergents comprising protease, one or more other enzymes, and a reversible protease inhibitor are described in WO 9203529 A to Novo. Other preferred proteases include those of WO 9510591 A to Procter and Gamble. When desired, a protease having decreased adsorption and increased hydrolysis is available as described in WO 9507791 to Procter and Gamble. A recombinant trypsin-like protease for detergents suitable herein is described in WO 9425583 to Novo.
Cellulases usable herein include both bacterial and fungal types, preferably having a pH optimum between 5 and 10. U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,307, Barbesgoard et al., Mar. 6, 1984, discloses suitable fungal cellulases from Humicola insolens or Humicola strain DSM1800 or a cellulase 212-producing fungus belonging to the genus Aeromonas, and cellulase extracted from the hepatopancreas of a marine mollusk, Dolabella Auncula Solander. Suitable cellulases are also disclosed in GB-A-2.075.028; GB-A-2.095.275 and DE-OS-2.247.832. CAREZYME(copyright) and CELLUZYME(copyright) (Novo) are especially useful. See also WO 9117243 to Novo.
Suitable lipase enzymes for detergent usage include those produced by microorganisms of the Pseudomonas group, such as Pseudomonas stutzeri ATCC 19.154, as disclosed in GB 1,372,034. See also, the lipase in Japanese Patent Application 53,20487, laid open Feb. 24, 1978. This lipase is available from Amano Pharmaceutical Co. Ltd., Nagoya, Japan, under the trade name Lipase P xe2x80x9cAmano,xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cAmano-P.xe2x80x9d Other suitable commercial lipases include Amano-CES, lipases ex Chromobacter viscosum, e.g. Chromobacter viscosum var. lipolyticum NRRLB 3673 from Toyo Jozo Co., Tagata, Japan; Chromobacter viscosum lipases from U.S. Biochemical Corp., U.S.A. and Disoynth Co., The Netherlands, and lipases ex Pseudomonas gladioli. LIPOLASE(copyright) enzyme derived from Humicola lanuginosa and commercially available from Novo, see also EP 341,947, is a preferred lipase for use herein.
The enzyme-containing compositions herein may optionally also comprise from about 0.001% to about 10%, preferably from about 0.005% to about 8%, most preferably from about 0.01% to about 6%, by weight of an enzyme stabilizing system. The enzyme stabilizing system can be any stabilizing system which is compatible with the detersive enzyme. Such a system may be inherently provided by other formulation actives, or be added separately, e.g., by the formulator or by a manufacturer of detergent-ready enzymes. Such stabilizing systems can, for example, comprise calcium ion, boric acid, propylene glycol, short chain carboxylic acids, boronic acids, and mixtures thereof, and are designed to address different stabilization problems depending on the type and physical form of the detergent composition.
E) Detergent Composition Preparation
The detergent compositions according to the present invention can be in liquid, paste or granular form. Such compositions can be prepared by combining the essential and optional components in the requisite concentrations in any suitable order and by any conventional means.
Granular compositions, for example, are generally made by combining base granule ingredients, e.g., surfactants, builders, water, etc., as a slurry, and spray drying the resulting slurry to a low level of residual moisture (5-12%). The remaining dry ingredients, e.g., granules of the essential cyclic amine based fabric treatment materials, can be admixed in granular powder form with the spray dried granules in a rotary mixing drum. The liquid ingredients, e.g., solutions of the essential cyclic amine based fabric treatment materials, enzymes, binders and perfumes, can be sprayed onto the resulting granules to form the finished detergent composition. Granular compositions according to the present invention can also be in xe2x80x9ccompact formxe2x80x9d, i.e. they may have a relatively higher density than conventional granular detergents, i.e. from 550 to 950 g/l. In such case, the granular detergent compositions according to the present invention will contain a lower amount of xe2x80x9cinorganic filler saltxe2x80x9d, compared to conventional granular detergents; typical filler salts are alkaline earth metal salts of sulphates and chlorides, typically sodium sulphate; xe2x80x9ccompactxe2x80x9d detergents typically comprise not more than 10% filler salt.
Liquid detergent compositions can be prepared by admixing the essential and optional ingredients thereof in any desired order to provide compositions containing components in the requisite concentrations. Liquid compositions according to the present invention can also be in xe2x80x9ccompact formxe2x80x9d, in such case, the liquid detergent compositions according to the present invention will contain a lower amount of water, compared to conventional liquid detergents. Addition of the cyclic amine based polymer, oligomer or copolymer materials to liquid detergent or other aqueous compositions of this invention may be accomplished by simply mixing into the liquid solutions the desired cyclic amine based fabric treatment materials.
F) Fabric Laundering Method
The present invention also provides a method for laundering fabrics in a manner which imparts fabric appearance benefits provided by the cyclic amine based polymer, oligomer or copolymer materials used herein. Such a method employs contacting these fabrics with an aqueous washing solution formed from an effective amount of the detergent compositions hereinbefore described or formed from the individual components of such compositions. Contacting of fabrics with washing solution will generally occur under conditions of agitation although the compositions of the present invention may also be used to form aqueous unagitated soaking solutions for fabric cleaning and treatment. As discussed above, it is preferred that the washing solution have a pH of less than about 10.0, preferably it has a pH of about 9.5 and most preferably it has a pH of about 7.5.
Agitation is preferably provided in a washing machine for good cleaning. Washing is preferably followed by drying the wet fabric in a conventional clothes dryer. An effective amount of a high density liquid or granular detergent composition in the aqueous wash solution in the washing machine is preferably from about 500 to about 7000 ppm, more preferably from about 1000 to about 3000 ppm.
G) Fabric Conditioning and Softening
The cyclic amine based polymer, oligomer or copolymer materials hereinbefore described as components of the laundry detergent compositions herein may also be used to treat and condition fabrics and textiles in the absence of the surfactant and builder components of the detergent composition embodiments of this invention. Thus, for example, a fabric conditioning composition comprising only the cyclic amine based fabric treatment materials themselves, or comprising an aqueous solution of the cyclic amine based fabric treatment materials, may be added during the rinse cycle of a conventional home laundering operation in order to impart the desired fabric appearance and integrity benefits hereinbefore described.
The compositions of the present invention comprise at least about 1%, preferably from about 10%, more preferably from about 20% to about 80%, more preferably to about 60% by weight, of the composition of one or more fabric softener actives.
The preferred fabric softening actives according to the present invention are amines having the formula: 
quaternary ammonium compounds having the formula: 
and mixtures thereof, wherein each R is independently C1-C6 alkyl, C1-C6 hydroxyalkyl, benzyl, and mixtures thereof; R1 is preferably C11-C22 linear alkyl, C11-C22 branched alkyl, C11-C22 linear alkenyl, C11-C22 branched alkenyl, and mixtures thereof; Q is a carbonyl moiety independently selected from the units having the formula: 
wherein R2 is hydrogen, C1-C4 alkyl, preferably hydrogen; R3 is C1-C4 alkyl, preferably hydrogen or methyl; preferably Q has the formula: 
X is a softener compatible anion, preferably the anion of a strong acid, for example, chloride, bromide, methylsulfate, ethylsulfate, sulfate, nitrate and mixtures thereof, more preferably chloride and methyl sulfate. The anion can also, but less preferably, carry a double charge, in which case X(xe2x88x92) represents half a group. The index m has a value of from 1 to 3; the index n has a value of from 1 to 4, preferably 2 or 3, more preferably 2.
One embodiment of the present invention provides for amines and quaternized amines having two or more different values for the index n per molecule, for example, a softener active prepared from the starting amine methyl(3-aminopropyl)(2-hydroxyethyl)amine.
More preferred softener actives according to the present invention have the formula: 
wherein the unit having the formula: 
is a fatty acyl moiety. Suitable fatty acyl moieties for use in the softener actives of the present on are derived from sources of triglycerides including tallow, vegetable oils and/or partially hydrogenated vegetable oils including inter alia canola oil, safflower oil, peanut oil, sunflower oil, corn oil, soybean oil, tall oil, rice bran oil. Yet more preferred are the Diester Quaternary Ammonium Compounds (DEQA""s) wherein the index m is equal to 2. The R1 units are typically mixtures of linear and branched chains of both saturated and unsaturated aliphatic fatty acids.
The formulator, depending upon the desired physical and performance properties of the final fabric softener active, can choose any of the above mentioned sources of fatty acyl moieties, or alternatively, the formulator can mix sources of triglyceride to form a xe2x80x9ccustomized blendxe2x80x9d. However, those skilled in the art of fats and oils recognize that the fatty acyl composition may vary, as in the case of vegetable oil, from crop to crop, or from variety of vegetable oil source to variety of vegetable oil source. DEQA""s which are prepared using fatty acids derived from natural sources are preferred.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention provides softener actives comprising R1 units which have at least about 3%, preferably at least about 5%, more preferably at least about 10%, most preferably at least about 15% C11-C22 alkenyl, including polyalkenyl (polyunsaturated) units inter alia oleic, linoleic, linolenic.
For the purposes of the present invention the term xe2x80x9cmixed chain fatty acyl unitsxe2x80x9d is defined as xe2x80x9ca mixture of fatty acyl units comprising alkyl and alkenyl chains having from 10 carbons to 22 carbon atoms including the carbonyl carbon atom, and in the case of alkenyl chains, from one to three double bonds, preferably all double bonds in the cis configurationxe2x80x9d. With regard to the R1 units of the present invention, it is preferred that at least a substantial percentage of the fatty acyl groups are unsaturated, e.g., from about 25%, preferably from about 50% to about 70%, preferably to about 65%. The total level of fabric softening active containing polyunsaturated fatty acyl groups can be from about 3%, preferably from about 5%, more preferably from about 10% to about 30%, preferably to about 25%, more preferably to about 18%. As stated herein above cis and trans isomers can be used, preferably with a cisltrans ratio is of from 1:1, preferably at least 3:1, and more preferably from about 4:1 to about 50:1, more preferably about 20:1, however, the minimum being 1:1.
The level of unsaturation contained within the tallow, canola, or other fatty acyl unit chain can be measured by the Iodine Value (IV) of the corresponding fatty acid, which in the present case should preferably be in the range of from 5 to 100 with two categories of compounds being distinguished, having a IV below or above 25.
Indeed, for compounds having the formula: 
derived from tallow fatty acids, when the Iodine Value is from 5 to 25, preferably 15 to 20, it has been found that a cis/trans isomer weight ratio greater than about 30/70, preferably greater than about 50/50 and more preferably greater than about 70/30 provides optimal concentrability.
For compounds of this type made from tallow fatty acids having a Iodine Value of above 25, the ratio of cis to trans isomers has been found to be less critical unless very high concentrations are needed. A further preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises DEQA""s wherein the average Iodine Value for R1 is approximately 45.
The R1 units suitable for use in the isotropic liquids present invention can be further characterized in that the Iodine Value (IV) of the parent fatty acid, said IV is preferably from about 10, more preferably from about 50, most preferably from about 70, to a value of about 140, preferably to about 130, more preferably to about 115. However, formulators, depending upon which embodiment of the present invention they choose to execute, may wish to add an amount of fatty acyl units which have Iodine Values outside the range listed herein above. For example, xe2x80x9chardened stockxe2x80x9d (IV less than or equal to about 10) may be combined with the source of fatty acid admixture to adjust the properties of the final softener active.
A preferred source of fatty acyl units, especially fatty acyl units having branching, for example, xe2x80x9cGuerbet branchingxe2x80x9d, methyl, ethyl, etc. units substituted along the primary alkyl chain, synthetic sources of fatty acyl units are also suitable. For example, the formulator may with to add one or more fatty acyl units having a methyl branch at a xe2x80x9cnon-naturally occurringxe2x80x9d position, for example, at the third carbon of a C17 chain. What is meant herein by the term xe2x80x9cnon-naturally occurringxe2x80x9d is xe2x80x9cacyl units which are not found in significant (greater than about 0.1%) quantities is common fats and oils which serve as feedstocks for the source of triglycerides described herein.xe2x80x9d If the desired branched chain fatty acyl unit is unavailable from readily available natural feedstocks, therefore, synthetic fatty acid can be suitably admixed with other synthetic materials or with other natural triglyceride derived sources of acyl units.
Additional fabric softening agents useful herein are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,865 Mermelstein et al., issued Jul. 1, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,925 de Buzzaccarini et al., issued Apr. 22, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,350 Baker et al., issued Aug. 13, 1996; U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,690 Wahl et al., issued Dec. 12, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,868 Turner et al., issued Jan. 27, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,269 Trinh et al., issued Apr. 28, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,335 Bums, issued Mar. 27, 1984; U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,578 Verbruggen, issued Aug. 30, 1983; U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,151 Cambre, issued Dec. 29, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,016 Rudkin et al., issued Oct. 27, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,164 Davis, issued Nov. 11, 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,361 Watt et al., issued Aug. 30, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,076 Wiersema et al., issued Aug. 10, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,075 Bernadino, issued May 6, 1975; U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,870 Edwards et al., issued Jan. 21 1975; and European Patent Application publication No. 472,178, by Yamamura et al., all of said documents being incorporated herein by reference.